Vehicles may be equipped with various cameras and sensors that can determine a vehicle's environment proximate the vehicle, but also in non-line-of-sight propagation cases. Those cameras and sensors may not be able to identify a vehicle's environment in a distance or in view of obstructions. Connected vehicles may be equipped with transceivers to exchange data with other vehicles and off-board servers to facilitate in gathering information to identify an upcoming environment along a path a vehicle is driving along that cameras and sensors cannot identify.